The Jobal and Ruwee Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: In this story, Ruwee has royal blood, and shortly after Padme was born, she was sent off to live with someone else. She was sent away because Ruwee and Jobal believed her to be in danger. Now, Padme's parents consider telling her the truth. TPM - ROTS.
1. Note 1 Jobal

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Ruwee.**

**Timeframe: From TPM (after the Trade Federation invasion is over) through ROTJ.**

The quick background story of the Jobal and Ruwee Notes-

In this story Ruwee is descended from the royal family that used to live on Coruscant. Many years ago they relocated to Naboo and are now known as the royal family of Naboo. Of course Naboo is ruled by the elected king or queen of Naboo, so the family has no governing power. They simply have royal blood. Padme was sent to live with a family friend, and her ancestry was unknown to her. Jobal and Ruwee discuss whether they should inform their daughter of her true identity.

And the story begins...

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1: (**this is the new and current version of Note 1**. This is what Jobal actually replies to in Note 2).

To my husband Ruwee,

Have you heard all the reports about the Trade Federation Invasion on Naboo being over. It sounds like our daughter handled things well. Do you think we should tell her who she is soon? I mean she IS 14 now. I think it's safe enough. What do you think?

Jobal


	2. Note 2 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Jobal,

Yes, I heard the invasion is over. Thank the gods for that. Yes, it seemed Padme did things well, considering the circumstances. I am a bit reluctant in telling her the truth, but in the end I think we should. She isn't a little girl anymore. She deserves to know the truth. Besides, she's proven herself now. I think it's best we tell her.

Ruwee


	3. Note 3 Jobal

Note 3

Ruwee,

I wanted to let you know that I've informed our daughter of the truth.

Do remember that I did consult you about this first, and that I have received your reply. You agreed with my opinion.

Now, she is still the elected Queen of Naboo, so she will not be living with us. However, I think it would be good to let her know that she is welcome to come visit us. She may also wish for a vacation. I would like to get to know our daughter, as I'm sure you would be as well.

Your loving wife,

Jobal


	4. Note 4 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Jobal,

I see. While you didn't exactly say she did, it seems she took the news well. That's good. Yes, I'd love to get to know her more. She can come here for a vacation whenever she likes. I look forward to seeing her.

Ruwee


	5. Note 5 Jobal

Note 5

To my husband Ruwee,

Yes, I do believe she took the news well. She has had a lot to deal with lately, what with the Trade Federation invasion and everything. This was a very trying time for her, but I'm hoping that the rest of her queenship goes smoothly. I have the feeling that she could handle just about anything, now that she has risked her life for Naboo and faced the oppression of the Trade Federation.

I do hope that the Republic aptly punishes the Trade Federation for their behavior on Naboo. The death tolls were high, and what they did was a crime against not only Naboo, but also the Republic! I've heard that there is a trial already scheduled to take place a year from now.

All right then, I will send an invitation to our daughter Padme so that she knows that she is welcome here.

I cannot wait to actually meet her!

Sola told me that she went to the parade and awards ceremony. She has also told Padme that she is her sister. Sola also mentioned something about a man named Arawn. Do you happen to know anything about him?

Since we see one another every day, I'll send you a message after the annual conference of Naboo. Until that time next year….

Your wife,

Jobal


	6. Note 6 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Jobal,

No, the name Arawn doesn't ring a bell. I also can't wait to see our  
daughter. After all these years...well, I hope we can make up for lost time.  
I've heard some rumors that Padme could be a likely candidate for future  
elections of our Senator, once she is old enough. Do you know if these rumors  
hold any truth?

Ruwee.


	7. Note 7 Jobal

Note 7

One year after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Ruwee,

It was so nice to actually meet Padme! I'm so glad that she has stayed with us on her vacations. She is handling things so well as the elected Queen of Naboo! As for the rumors about her possibly being a candidate for future Senatorial elections, that would only seem natural. I would think that she would run for re-election in 3 years, serve a second term as Queen, and THEN run for the Senate. However, I don't know if those rumors are true, and I would prefer it if Padme simply finished this term and quit politics altogether.

I'd hate to see our daughter tied down to the political life. She needs to settle down and have a normal life.

Also, Sola told me that Arawn is her husband, and that he was getting them food….and that he never came back. Since both Sola and Arawn were slaves, do you think we might be able to track Arawn down? Do you have any ideas of how we might attempt to find him?

Are there any other matters to discuss?

Jobal

.


	8. Note 8 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Jobal,

Yes, it was great to meet our daughter. After all these years, we can make up for lost time. I'm glad about this. Hm, you're probably right. I do wish she'd quit politics once she completes her terms, but we'll see soon enough. Well, she hasn't led that much of a normal life yet. What young teenage girl has to lead a planet during an invasion? Though I do hope the rest of her term and life is smooth sailing from here.

I'm not sure. It would be hard, but tell Sola I'll do my best. We could begin an inqury. Where was he last headed to or seen?

Ruwee


	9. Note 9 Jobal

Note 9

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

Three years later

Ruwee,

It has been so nice getting to know our daughter these past four years! I almost feel like we are a real family now….as if Padme and Sola lived with us their entire lives.

I must confess, Padme informed that she'd like to run for the Senate once her terms as Queen are completed. She intends not to get married or have a family. Oh, Ruwee…..how could we ever bear that? Our daughter not pass along the royal blood….and for her to live the life of a common politician!

I'm pleased that nothing else bad has happened to Naboo while she has been in office.

I have good news to report about Sola's husband! She said that he's found a way to contact her and that he's going to try to come to Naboo sometime! We'll finally be able to meet our son in law! We should prepare a guest bedroom for him until they can afford a house of their own. If I remember correctly, Sola said that his name is Arawn.

Have you heard the reports of the Trade Federation having all of the charges dropped against them by the Courts? I'm starting to lose faith in the politicians of the Republic.

Your wife,

Jobal


	10. Note 10 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Jobal,

Yes, it's been great getting to know them. It's good we've been able to make up for lost time.

Ah, I see. Well, I'm not too surprised. Someone like Padme in the Senate could do lots of good, I think. I hope she has a successful career. Hm, I was afraid of that. Well, it's her choice in the end. I'd love to have grandchildren from her but if she doesn't want to get married, it's her decision. It is her life after all. Though I am disappointed.

Great to hear. Has she found out what happened to him? If I remember correctly, didn't you say he went missing? Ok, I'll get started on that once I finish this. I hope our daughter picked a good husband.

Sadly yes. I wish those bastards could suffer for what they did, but it seems they were able to bribe the courts. I shouldn't be surprised. The Trade Federation does have a lot of politicians in their payroll. They probably would have gotten away with that invasion four years ago if not for the Jedi and our daughter. Very few politicians seem to actually work for the people. Quite sad. I hope as a Senator, our daughter can lead great reformations on Coruscant.

Until next time,  
Ruwee


	11. Note 11 Jobal

Note 11

Five years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later

Dear Ruwee,

Yes, we have been making up lost time with our daughters.

It is not that I doubt that Padme could do lots of good for the Senate, rather it is that I am worried about her happiness. I know that some women choose to have a successful career over being married and having a family, I don't like the thought of Padme being one in that number. Yes, it is her choice in the end…but your royal line….but at least we have Sola.

Yes, Sola's husband, Arawn, was missing for quite some time. She was able to meet with him, and the two began spending a lot of time together. She said that he escaped slavery, and that he owes his freedom to his employer. Sola does not know who his employer is, but she assures me that it is a good job. Her husband is sent to do errands for his boss, and this involves much traveling. Often times Sola is able to visit him on his trips. That is why she has been away from Naboo for long periods of time. By now you should be aware that we are grandparents! Sola had a baby last year – a daughter named Ryoo. She will be bringing her daughter around for us to see next week.

I think you're probably right – the Trade Federation probably has more than one politician on their payroll. From what Padme has told me, I think they would have gotten away with the invasion five years ago if our daughter had not stopped them, with the help of the Jedi, of course. Speaking of the Trade Federation, they have caused quite a stir in the Republic, haven't they? What, with all of the rioting going on…and rioting aimed against the Supreme Chancellor! Have you heard the rumors that the Trade Federation may break away from the Republic? This is starting to all sound very serious. There is the possibility of it leading to war. Let us hope that this does not happen.

If Padme is to become a Senator, then she had better make it worth it to forfeit having a family. I know she would do her best in the Senate to try to reform how things are done. We still have a few years before we have to worry about if she really will become a Senator.

We will talk later.

Your wife,

Jobal


	12. Note 12 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Jobal,

Ah, I see. I can't wait to see our granddaughter. Yes, I have heard those rumors. I pray they aren't true, but I've learned not to underestimate the Trade Federation. It seems like they'd cause this type of trouble, though for a larger goal. What that may be, I have no idea. I do hope it doesn't lead to war, but it doesn't seem all that likely. The Republic hasn't had an army for centuries. Unless they restart the drafts, we wouldn't be able to fight.

I have faith that our daughter will make a great Senator. Though yes, we do have a few years left to wait before we can worry about that.

Until next time,  
Ruwee


	13. Note 13 Jobal

Note 13

Six years after the Trade Federation Invasion

One year later

Dear Ruwee,

I've just heard from Sola, and she told me that she's going to have a second child. I think she's several months pregnant. Our granddaughter Ryoo is so cute! She's two now. Can you believe it? I'm pleased that Sola, Ryoo, and Arawn have been able to visit us for long periods of time these last couple years. While Arawn is too far away with his work, Sola has stayed with us, which has been nice. It's fun to have a two year old in our household again.

The Trade Federation riots have diminished over the past few months, so they do not seem to be quite as concerning to the Republic. I've heard that they lost their Senate seat, though. This could be a good thing, but it also might make the Trade Federation want to retaliate.

You think there might be a larger goal behind the Trade Federation's motivations?

I realize that the Republic does not have an army. Even if they were decide to send out drafts, the Senate would have to vote on a military creation act of some sort. The constitution of the Republic says that any armed forces has to be created through a military creation act within the Senate. Somehow, I don't see the Republic passing something like that, unless there is a definite threat.

Even though the riots have pretty much stopped across the galaxy, haven't there been reports of strange activities on Dantooine? Who do you think might be behind this – the Trade Federation or another group? Sola and I were discussing this, and we are unsure.

Your wife,

Jobal


	14. Note 14 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Jobal,

That's great to hear! Another grandchild already...I'm amazed. Yes, she sure is. I love it when Ryoo is able to come. Yes, as am I. Yes it has, though sometimes that child can be a handful. I'll be amazed if Sola is able to handle the both of them, once her next child is born.

Yes, that could be good. The less power the Trade Federation has, the better. Though it is likely they'll retaliate in some way. Yes, I do believe so. I don't have a clue as to what they may be planning, but I have my suspicions.

Yes, I remember hearing something about that. Do you know any details about it? Hm, it could be the Federation or another organization entirely. I truly have no idea.

Until next time,  
Ruwee


	15. Note 15 Jobal

Note 15

Seven years after the Trade Federation of Naboo

One year later

Dear Ruwee,

Yes, we have our second grand child, Pooja. Can you believe that she is a year old now? And little Ryoo is now three. Sola seems to be doing fine with the girls, though I know that they tire her out. I'm glad to see that Padme has been taking care of them so often. Maybe having two little nieces will convince her that she should find a respectable husband and have her own family.

I haven't heard anymore about Dantooine, but I have heard that there has been an uprising on another planet. Oh dear…I forget the name of it. It is not a well known planet. Have you heard of the situation? Do you know what I'm talking about? There has been some talk that there could be an enemy of the Republic on the planet. The government refuses to tell us what sort of enemy this may be. Also alarming has been the increase of space pirating activity in the surrounding systems. Another rumor that I've heard is that a man name Count Dooku has threatened to back the Trade Federation, should they leave the Republic! What is this galaxy coming to?

Your wife,

Jobal


	16. Note 16 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Jobal,

No, I haven't heard about that situation yet. Do you know where I can research it? I do have some old contacts in the government, so I could get us answers possibly. My, that is most...disturbing. The name 'Dooku' sounds familiar, though. I do hope the Federation does not succeed. If they do, it'll be the final nail in their coffin. While it would be good to get rid of the Trade Federation, it could have lasting consequences everywhere.

Ruwee


	17. Note 17 Jobal

Note 17

Eight years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Ruwee,

Whatever the situation was involving the space raids and so forth – that problem seems to be resolved now. However, it seems that our government has even more serious problems now. That Dooku man that I mentioned to you before has become the leader of a group he is calling the Separatists. They are directly challenging the Republic's authority by declaring their independence. Nute Gunray has sent a letter to Chancellor Palpatine stating that his own planet has left the Republic! There is little doubt that the rest of the Trade Federation will also leave. I've heard that the Senate is in the beginning stages of drafting a military creation act that would create an army for the Republic!

And just think…..our daughter Padme has left the office of Queen of Naboo and has joined the Senate as the Senator of Naboo. She tells me that she is trying to fight against this military creation act. I'm worried for her. There are many powerful individuals who are backing the creation of this act. Even before she left the Naboo palace, that bomb went off! If she or anyone else had been in the throne room, they would have been killed!

I don't know where you could research the situation that happened last year, but I really don't think that's important anymore.

I only pray that our daughter is safe.

Your wife,

Jobal


	18. Note 18 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Jobal,

By the Force, what is happening to our Republic? I pray that our daughter will be safe during this dangerous time. I had hoped things would never come to this. How could the Separatists be doing this? It's madness. It's been thousands of years since a planet left the Republic. And it was only a single one! Now half the galaxy wants out. What is happening to our Republic?

I heard about the assassination attempt. I do hope our daughter knows what she's doing. I hope the the Republic and the Jedi can keep her safe.

Ruwee


	19. Note 19 Jobal

Note 19

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Dear Ruwee,

Though the Republic is in turmoil, our granddaughters continue to grow. It will not be long before they are old enough to understand the terrible times in which we all live. Ryoo is now five years old while Pooja is three. I'm so glad that they are in our lives. What would we do without their cheery faces? When I look at them, I almost forget the troubles of our galaxy.

Padme has contacted me and told me that the Loyalist Committee that she is a part of has become official, but at great cost. Members of this committee are being targeted. She told me that one of the leaders of this committee has been personally targeted by bounty hunters. He and his wife were forced to change their last name. I believe she told me that his wife had to change her first name as well. Padme also told me that the Military Creation Act that was being drafted last year is still being drafted. Of course she and the rest of the committee are against its creation. She has not told me how much danger she is in because she does not want to scare us, I'm sure, but she told me that she is going to leave Coruscant for a while. I'm sure that this has to do with the threats she's been receiving.

Dear, would it be possible to assign someone to help her. I know that some of her former handmaidens are still loyal to her, but I think she needs more security. Do you think we could hire one of the Captains? I have heard great things about a man named Captain Typho. Have you heard of him?

The Separatists are continuing to win over systems to their cause, and things do not look good for the Republic.

Yes, I know…it has been thousands of years since a planet let the Republic. I do not remember learning of this one planet that left. Could you tell me more about it?

Dear, you do exaggerate a bit when you say that half the galaxy wants out. I do not believe it to be THAT many systems that are hoping to leave. I do know that it is at least a few.

I hope that things do not get that serious to require Padme to have Jedi escorts again.

No matter, Padme will be coming home and staying with us during her absence from Coruscant. She says she cannot stay her long, but that she does feel that she needs to stay away a bit until things calm down in the Senate some. She told me that the vote on the Military Creation Act will not take place for at least another year….and she said she's given all the evidence that she can think of against the creation of this act.

What do you think about all of this?

Your wife,

Jobal


	20. Note 20 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Jobal,

Yes, our granddaughters are welcome stress relievers in these dangerous times. I'm glad that they're here.

Yes, I have. Wasn't he a war hero during the Trade Federation's invasion? He would be a good person to protect our daughter.

I do not remember the exact name of it, but it was during a time when the Republic nearly disbanded, and the Jedi were just about wiped out. I remember the planet went into a civil war over leaving the republic, since many people there believed their leader--a queen--had betrayed them for doing that. In the end the sucessionists prevailed and the planet left the Republic. I believe this was some time after the Jedi Civil War.

I do hope Padme and her allies can win in the Senate. If we create a military, then the Separatists will see that as an act of agression and declare war on us.

Until next time,  
Ruwee


	21. Start of AOTC Note 21 Jobal

Note 21

Ten years after the Trade Federation of Naboo

6 months later

Ruwee,

It's so nice that Padme has been home the last several months – not that I like the fact that she was being attacked – but at least we know she is safe here.

I heard that she received a message from someone in the Senate asking for her to return to Naboo. She is seriously considering returning to Coruscant. Please try to convince her to stay.

Sola told me that she is going to stay with us for a couple of weeks. Apparently Arawn is on another of his jobs. I wish that we had a better idea of what he did for a living. But, anyway, since Sola will be here, so will our granddaughters. I still wish that Sola would have a son. We need a grandson to carry on your royal blood line. If they ever decide to install someone in your ancestry as a king of Coruscant, we will have someone. They won't accept a Queen. You are the only one left in your family line. It would be a shame if that line were to break.

I do know whether Captain Typho was a war hero during the Trade Federation Invasion. I did not witness the battle. I do know that his uncle, Captain Panaka was definitely a war hero.

I hope that Padme's friends are able to win in the Senate as well, but I do not think she should risk her life to return back to Coruscant. Others can handle the vote.

Your wife,

Jobal


	22. Note 22 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Jobal,

I'll do my best, but you know our daughter. Once she's made up her mind, it's hard to make her change it. I wish Sola would also have a son, but if she doesn't then that can't be changed. It would be a shame, but some things do happen for a reason.

Hm, perhaps I was thinking of his uncle. Either one of them would be great protectors for Padme. I'll try to contact them soon. I hope so too. It would be a sad day to see the Republic form an army, after being at peace for thousands of years.

Ruwee


	23. Note 23 Jobal

Note 23

Ruwee,

Thank you for at least trying to keep our daughter on Naboo. However, she has an independent streak about her, and she has decided to return to Coruscant anyway.

She has assured me that she is taking precautions. Captain Typho has agreed to be the captain of her personal security team. I think that Padme will have a couple of decoys at her disposal as well. Captain Typho has told me that there is a security plan that will be in place while she travels. Dear, I think she's planning on leaving tomorrow morning.

I hope she is safe.

I hope to hear good news from Padme soon. We do not know what date the Senate will actually vote on the Military Creation Act.

Your very concerned wife,

Jobal


	24. Note 24 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Jobal,

Ah, I see. Well, our girl looks to be in safe hands for now. I hope Typho can keep her safe. I'll also have a friend of mine keep tabs on her, just to be safe.

Ruwee


	25. Note 25 Jobal

Note 25

Ruwee,

DID YOU SEE THE MESSAGE THAT WE RECEIVED FROM CORUSCANT? If not, the Senate has sent us a notice that Padme is in danger. This message also indicates that the Republic is doing everything to assure her safety.

Oh Ruwee, I'm so worried. What could have happened to her on Coruscant that would cause the Senate to send us such a message? The Supreme Chancellor himself has sent this.

I sent Padme a message to let her know what I think – I want her to come home to Naboo right away. I don't want to risk anything happening to her. I would ask you to also send her a message, insisting that she come home at once! I know that that Military Creation Act is important to her, but it is not more important than her life.

It's of some comfort to see our Sola home with us. She also told me that her husband Arawn will be able to take time off of work and visit us as well. It will be nice to see him again. We've barely gotten a chance to get to know him, and we have hardly gotten a chance to spend time with him. I wish that we knew what sort of job he held. Sola still won't tell me. I don't know if this is because she doesn't know, or if it is because she doesn't want to tell me because she thinks I would disapprove.

Our pet pitten seems to be happy that Sola and her daughters are with us.

I will talk to you later.

Your wife,

Jobal


	26. Note 26 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Jobal,

I'm not sure, but I'm going to have my contacts on Coruscant check it out. Hopefully they'll get to the bottom of this. I'll try to send her a message, though I'm not sure if Padme will come. She's the type of woman who will accomplish her goals no matter what. I don't think an assassination attempt or whatever happened to her would deter her. If anything, it would make her resolve stronger.

That's good to hear. Hm, I might be able to find out what his job is, but if he doesn't want us to know then it's his choice.

Until next time,

Ruwee


	27. Note 27 Jobal

Note 27

Dear Ruwee,

Have you heard from Padme recently? She sent me a message saying that someone tried to kill her twice! I don't know what to think. I am very worried for her. She said that a Jedi is protecting her, and he is with her now. I hope that this Jedi knows what he is doing. I have never really liked Jedi, but I suppose we will have to tolerate this one. She told me that she will be coming to Naboo shortly, and of course I insisted that she stay with us.

I do not know who convinced her to leave Coruscant, but it has been confirmed. She is going to be here!

Sigh…I know it is Arawn's choice whether or not he lets us know what his job is. He seems to be happy with Sola and the girls. I just wish that we knew more about his job and his family connections. Oh well.

Your wife,

Jobal


	28. Note 28 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Jobal,

No I have not, but my contacts on Coruscant have informed me of those horrible events. I'm worried about her too, but with a Jedi at her side she should be safe. Hopefully the Council sent a Knight or a Padawan near his Trials to protect her. I myself sometimes find myself exasperated at the Jedi, but they have been the protecters of the Republic for thousands of years, so Padme should be in safe hands.

I have been trying to look more into Arawn's past and current occupation, but my contacts seemed to have hit a dead end, strangely enough. I do hope whatever he is doing, it's not illegal. For now we'll just have to trust him, I suppose.

I look forward to Padme visiting us. Until next time,

Ruwee


	29. Note 29 Jobal

Note 29

Ruwee,

Padme has finally arrived. Can you believe it, dear. She is once again safe with us. The Jedi that they told us about is of course here as well. I wish we could put him up somewhere else. Sigh….I did the proper thing. I made up the guest room for him.

Maybe you should question this Jedi Padawan – we should find out whether or not he is close to his trials.

I don't know what to make of…I think Padme said his name was Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker is such a common name. It's hard for me to have respect for a Jedi with the last name of "Skywalker." Why does this Jedi have to have the most common last name in the Republic?

What do you think of him? He's acting slightly unusual. I noticed he has gone outside several times. Do you think he might be ill?

Yes, I suppose we will just have to trust Arawn. I hope that he is not into anything illegal either. Let me know if you find anything on him.

Your wife,

Jobal


	30. Note 30 Ruwee

Author - Anime-StarWars-fan-zach (from )  
.net/u/1182905/Anime-StarWars-fan-zach

Dear Jobal,

I can hardly believe it myself, that Padme is back with us, safe and sound. The Jedi has done a good job of protecting her. I think it may be better that he has stayed here, to prevent any more attempts on Padme's life while she is here.

I will do so.

It's not his fault. From what Padme and Anakin have told me, he was born as a slave on a desert planet. The name escapes me. No doubt that is also a common name for slaves to take.

I think he's a good man, if not a bit troubled. I don't think he's ill, but I'll ask him myself. I will, hopefully my contacts in the Core Worlds will be able to dig up information on Arawn. I should hear back from them soon.

Ruwee


End file.
